A Very Smallville Christmas
by TertiaryRaiths
Summary: Lex celebrates his very first Christmas in Smallville. Rated Kplus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my VERY first fic so please be kind and review...kindly. I will warn you ahead of time; some of the chapters are very short. Sorry. It's safe to say I own neither Clark, Lex, Smallville, or anyone in the TV show or otherwise. I just thought it would be a nice story, seeing how close Christmas is anyway. No spoilers._**

Lex sat at his desk, running through the latest **Luthorcorp** paperwork. "Sir?" A bodyguard.

"Yes?" Lex asked.

"Sir, some visitors are here." The man's voice sounded strangely...choked.

"Send them in," Lex said impatiently, leaning back in his chair.

"Um…sir, they absolutely insist on _you_ coming down _here_."

Lex rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way." He logged off and closed his computer, draining his cup of scotch before continuing downstairs.

**Sorry 'twas so short, I'll write longer ones in the future, I promise. Now please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

If it was someone trying to sell him something, Lex would just have to turn them down this time. NO ONE should have enough Girl Scout cookies to fill two freezers, no matter how sinfully good the Thin Mints were. He walked to the door and opened it, prepared to send a bunch of jelly-stained midgets packing.

Clark, the elder Kents, Lana, Chloe, and even PETE were standing on the other side of his door. All of them were carrying books of Christmas songs, bundled up in warm jackets and hats and scarves, etc. They burst into a rendition of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.' Lex just stood there, staring at them. Later on, he would deny his mouth was hanging open as much as it actually was. _Caroling? _ Were they _serious_? He'd only seen caroling on sappy movies and TV shows. Besides, there was no way it was even close to-

Lex took one look at his watch and almost had a heart attack. Its digital face told him it was 5 pm on the 24th of December. _**5 pm**_!! The carolers' singing faltered and descended into laughter. Lex put on his 'I totally knew what time of year it was' face.

"Bravo," he said with a grin. "Merry Christmas Eve, guys."

"You too, Lex," Clark chuckled, throwing an arm around Lex in a surprising hug.

"Do you want to come in?" Lex questioned, jerking a thumb back into the dim (**FREEZING)** mansion. "I could have some hot chocolate and cookies brought out."

"Made by your cook?" Jonathan Kent asked, his usual derision/suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Actually, she's on break." Lex didn't mention he'd had no idea why she'd requested the time off. That would make him like Scrooge in Jonathan Kent's eyes. He was already bad enough. "You'll have to put up with _Swiss Miss_ and Thin Mints."

"Well, we've actually got to go to other people's houses," Chloe said uneasily.

Lex's smile had never before felt so frozen on his face. "I can bring it to you on the go," he suggested, with more cheer than he actually felt.

"Alright," Clark said loudly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Come on in," Lex told them, moving out of the way. "I'll have it right out." He left them in the main hall, vanishing into the depths of the ancestral mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Christmas! Can't you guys forget what you've got against Lex, just for the holidays? His family's never been big on Christmas, I want his first one in Smallville to be good!" Clark protested.

"I'm with Clark," Lana agreed.

"Big surprise," Chloe muttered to Pete.

"All I'm saying is that there's no need to be rude," Lana finished.

Lex decided to make his presence known, walking out of the dark hall. He offered them their hot chocolate in six stainless-steel thermoses. They took the drinks, the ones without gloves warming their hands on the warm thermoses. Lex opened the door; they filed out with muttered thanks- louder, heartier ones from Lana and Clark. Lex firmly shut the door behind them and leaned against it for a moment, sighing. Time to fire that bodyguard. Then he straightened, recalling the valuable information he had just received. Christmas Eve. Presents. He needed to get them _presents_.

**I'm thinking about making this one in a series; like, 'The Smallville Holidays," or something. Please, tell me what you think about the idea, and the current story! Thank you very much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lex was lucky he was so rich….he could afford a speeding ticket here and there on his way to Metropolis. It was worth it. He got Lana a certificate to _any _store she chose for a thousand dollars, and an expresso machine for the Talon. A brand-new laptop for Chloe, a set of cooking items for Ms. Kent, a new truck for Mr. Kent (he just hoped they accepted _their_ gifts), a new convertible for Pete-Lex stopped his car in the middle of the road. Luckily, the only other person on it was a bicyclist. CLARK!!!!! He'd forgotten all about Clark. He couldn't get back to Metropolis in time to get Clark a really good present; like his parents would let him accept it anyway. Lex thought about it for a minute. Then he laughed.

"I know exactly what to get you, Clark!" he crowed, performing an illegal U-turn to get back to the mansion.

**Sorry it's short. In case you're wondering why it's getting posted so fast, it's because I've had it in my Smallville stories notebook for a couple of years now. I can't wait to have it finished.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark when Lex finally tore down the road towards Smallville, all the presents wrapped up in his backseat (except for the cars; even _he_ couldn't buy a car big enough to hold a truck and a convertible). He was, although he didn't really want to admit it, excited. He hadn't celebrated Christmas since his mother died, and now his new friends were including him in theirs. Okay, it was just caroling, but it made Lex feel really….really good about himself.

The car's tires slipped briefly on the icy road; Lex silently cursed the people who didn't send a decent salt-truck to salt down the only freaking paved road in Smallville. Then the car skidded again; and didn't stop. Lex clutched the wheel, struggling to control its wild slide. The car's brakes went out as he mashed desperately on them. He had just enough time to curse stupid sports cars and salt-truckers before his car flipped and rolled down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark snagged a gingerbread cookie on his way to the phone, accepting his mother's light swat. He picked it up.

"Clark Kent here," he said, his mouth full of cookie.

"Mr. Kent?" The voice on the other end was crisp and professional.

"Yeah?"

"You're needed at the hospital-your parents, too." The person hung up.

"Who was it?" Martha asked.

"The hospital; they said we're needed there, you guys too," Clark said with a frown.

"We'd best not keep…whoever waiting," Jonathan declared, shrugging on his coat.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark and his parents were surprised, to say the least, when they ran into Chloe, Pete, and Lana at the hospital.

"Hey, guys!" Clark called. They walked over. "So…what are you guys doing here?"

"Judging by your presence, I'm guessing we all got the same call; that we were needed at the hospital," Chloe told him.

Clark made a face at her. A woman in scrubs covered with Christmas trees walked towards them. "Mr. Ross, Mr. and Ms. Kent, Ms. Lang, Ms. Sullivan?"

"And me," Clark added. "Don't forget me."

The woman was clearly not impressed with his superior wit. "Could you all come with me please." It wasn't a question at all. They followed her.

The woman opened a room door. There was a stack of wrapped presents in one corner.

"We found these in Mr. Luthor's car," the woman told them.

"Lex's car? You just found Lex's car lying around?" Chloe asked.

The lady gave her a long look. "I would think you would know that since you are in a hospital, and Mr. Luthor is not here, that he was involved in an accident."

"Is he alright?" Lana questioned, concern stamped on her pretty features.

"He's alive," the be-scrubbed woman said sourly. "Merry Christmas." She left the room.

"Nice lady," Pete said sarcastically.

"Yeah, real nice," Chloe agreed. "Now let's get cracking, shall we?"

"Chloe!" Clark yelped. "We can't open those!"

"Why not? They are our presents."

"What about Lex?"

"He'll still be alive by the time we rip open some paper and cardboard, Clark. We'll see him in a couple of minutes. Just…enjoy yourself," Pete said, moving over to the boxes.

"I'm with Pete. I want to see what Smallville's favorite bald billionaire got me for Christmas." Chloe grinned at him and moved over to the boxes with Pete, searching for one labeled with her name.

"Wow, Clark, you got a big one!" Pete whooped. "C'mon, open it up!"

"I dunno…."

"Come on!" Lana pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

Clark couldn't refuse Lana in a thousand years. "Alright," he agreed with a bright smile.

**What did Lex get Clark for Christmas? Guess!!!! And when you're done guessing….REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

There were six envelopes taped to the presents, one addressed to each of them. They opened their envelopes, finding cards inside. Clark's was taped to the biggest box. He flipped open his card.

_Clark-_

_Thanks for the caroling. Enjoy._

_Your friend,_

_Lex Luthor_

Clark tore the bright green paper off the box. He made a pretense of borrowing his parents' keys to break through the tape holding the box shut. Inside was another note on a plain piece of paper.

_May this give you many happy hours of 'strategic planning.'_

_Lex_

Looking closer at the jumble of items in the box, he realized it was Lex's model of the sacking of Troy, wooden horse, warriors, landscape and all. Clark looked around to see what everyone else had gotten. Martha was admiring her new cooking set, Chloe was going on and on about technical things, holding a metallic green laptop, Lana was trying to get Chloe to pay attention to her certificate and the picture of the new espresso machine, and Jonathan was bouncing a set of keys in his hand, examining a picture of a new red truck.

Pete cheered. "Hey guys, check it out!" He proudly displayed a photo of a sleek blue convertible. "The keys were in my box, and the car's at home!"

Everyone appropriately oohed and aahed over everyone's present. Then they moved over to Clark.

"What'd you get?" Chloe asked, peering into the box.

"Lex's model of Troy," Clark said proudly.

"Wow, that must be worth a fortune!" Lana said appreciatively. "Look at the detail on those things, I bet that drawbridge actually works!"

"He shoulda given you a car," Pete told Clark.

"Yeah, but my parents will actually let me keep this," Clark replied. "Right?"

"Sure, son," Jonathan said after Martha prodded him. "Of course you can keep that."

"Now can we go find Lex?" Clark asked.

"Let's go thank him for the gifts," Martha suggested.

They left without complaints-Clark left his box there, sure it would be there when he got back.

It didn't take much to figure out where Lex was. The doctors informed them that 'Mr. Luthor' was going to be all right, but he was resting and they couldn't be in there long. The group filed into the room.

"He looks dreadful," Martha said softly.

"Yeah, that must have been some crash," Chloe agreed, whipping out her camera. Clark rolled his eyes; doubtless the story of Lex's accident would be in the _Torch_ when they went back to school.

"He's sleeping-maybe we should go," Lana whispered to Clark. They turned to leave.

"Hey, Clark." Clark turned around. Lex gave him a pale smile.

"Hey, Lex!" Clark cried enthusiastically.

"How are you? Okay?" Lana asked.

"I'm fine," Lex assured her, waving aside her concern.

"Thanks for the gifts Lex, that was very kind of you," Martha said.

"Yeah, Lex that was-er- really nice," Jonathan agreed a moment later, after Martha nudged him again.

"Thanks, Mr. Kent. I'm glad you think so," Lex said seriously.

There was a long moment of increasingly awkward silence.

"You should go," Lex muttered finally. "You've got Christmases to get back to."

"What, and leave you here alone on Christmas?" Lana asked incredulously.

Lex gave her a thin, somewhat bitter smile. "I've had practice in the field, Lana." He turned his head away, clearly dismissing them.

"Let's go," Martha said quietly, ushering everyone out.

"Merry Christmas!" Clark called over his shoulder.

"I feel awful, leaving him alone on Christmas," Lana confessed as they left the hospital, presents in tow.

"We aren't," Martha replied. "We're going to our house to prepare a few things."


	9. Chapter 9

Lex was dozing when the door crashed open. He opened his eyes to stare at the new arrivals. The elder Kents and the teenagers came in, talking and laughing. Lex watched in amazement as they dumped boxes on the ground and proceeded to make his room very…Christmas-y. They stuck paper Santas and stars and trees and snowflakes on the walls, stringing up red and green paper chains. There was even a little Christmas tree to go in the corner, complete with ornaments and a star.

"Merry Christmas, Lex!" Clark announced. The others echoed his sentiment.

"Wow," Lex said finally. 'This is amazing-and very unexpected."

"It's just some paper decorations," Chloe said with a shrug.

"No, it's really great. I've never been anywhere so beautifully decorated in my life," Lex assured them. They looked at their feet and muttered thank-you's.

Lex's small smile turned to complete shock as Clark pushed a wrapped present at him. Lex clumsily tore off the paper with his one good arm. It was a mix CD. The cover read 'Clark Kent's Smallville Mix.'

"Is it all country?" Lex asked mock-seriously.

"It's not all boring classical cra-I mean, stuff," Clark replied, pretending his feelings were hurt.

Lex got a coffee cup from Lana with '#1 Boss!' painted on, which he could get filled up at the Talon with anything he wanted for free-anytime. He got a book of pictures and articles of 'various Smallvilleian things' from Chloe, and a bunch of Christmas cookies and an invite to dinner from the elder Kents. Even Pete, the town's biggest 'Lex Luthor basher', got him a book about expensive cars. They all offered to sign his arm cast, which he allowed. Soon it was covered in doodles and signatures and varying forms of 'Get Well Soon!' It was Lex's best Christmas, even counting the ones he had before his mother died.

"This is the strangest Christmas ever," Chloe muttered. "A super Smallville-ian Christmas."

"What did you expect?" Clark replied with a smile.

Lex just wished he could say how good it felt to be surrounded by laughter and cheer and, for the first time in his life, friends. For the first time since his mom died, he felt loved. Lex reached for the plate of Christmas cookies and waited for a moment to enter the conversation.

**Hooray! The end of my very first fic? What did you think? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading this story. It was fun to write and I hope you liked it. If you could all tell me whether I should make this one in a series of Smallville holiday things, I'd appreciate it. They wouldn't all be about Lex; they'd change depending on the holiday. I just want to know if that would be cool or really boring. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING THIS FAR!!!!

Oh, and a question was asked about who called everyone to the hospital. It's not really vital to the story; hospitals have a ton of people who call, I guess. But in this case, we'll say it was the grumpy nurse.


End file.
